


Pure Heart

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon sex, Excessive Amounts of Come, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Telepathic Bond, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Ari seeks out the Great One to save his people. He finds more than he ever imagined possible.





	Pure Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



Ari’s muscles ached from paddling for so long, from fighting against the ever-changing currents and punishing winds that dragged him away from his target again and again. Knuckles white where they stubbornly gripped the paddle, he soldiered through the pain for he could not fail in this, not when for the second breeding season in a row, no eggs had hatched. Already there were whispers that they were cursed, and if rumors of their troubles reached the ears of their enemies, it would be a sign of weakness that they would not fail to exploit.

“You reckless fool!” Ari’s father had shouted as Ari had paddled out past the reef, but Ari would not be dissuaded. He would seek the Great One’s blessing. There were tales of those who had tried before him, but none had ever returned. For two days and nights, Ari had pushed himself without rest or break, using the sun and the stars as his guide. He had no proof except the feeling in his gut, but he knew he was close.

Pushing back the tangle of black hair that had long since escaped its binding from his face, Ari bit back a shout at the sudden swell of water before him, towering above him. _No!_ he denied; the ocean could not take him now. It tried, threatened to drag him out of his boat, take his paddle from him, to topple him, but his will was stronger and he rode it out.

Just as swiftly as the swell appeared, the winds died and the ocean was suddenly calm, the water so smooth that it was nearly glass-like in a way that Ari had never seen in all his years on the ocean. In awe, Ari stared down into the depths, the light blue giving way to a darkness that the light could not penetrate. For a moment, Ari swore that the darkness moved, that he saw a glint of something, but surely it was his imagination. The air abruptly grew thick and heavy, nearly suffocating, the hair on his sunburned body standing on end as it did before a lightning storm.

Ari bit back a shout as he realized that he’d been wrong; the darkness was rising, taking shape. The mass that rose from the depths dwarfed his tiny boat, and in no time at all the form broke the surface, raining water down all around him as it blocked out the sun with its bulk.

The Great One was bigger than anything Ari could have imagined: thicker around and longer than any tree he’d ever seen. But it was the creature’s beauty that stole Ari’s breath and sent his heart racing. There was an iridescence to its scales that put all other mother of pearl to shame, the sleek length holding none of the bulk of the dragons of the land, yet there was no mistaking this creature for delicate.

Huge eyes the color of twilight locked on him, and Ari could feel the weight of their judgement as the seconds ticked by. He knew he should speak, but words failed him.

When the creature turned its back on him, diving back into the depths, Ari’s heart sank. In a foolish, desperate move, Ari grabbed ahold of one of the tendrils on one of the Great One’s legs as it passed him.

Ari barely had a moment to take a deep breath before he was dragged under, fingers clenching with all their might. His heart beat wildly beneath his ribcage, his chest beginning to burn as the seconds ticked by and he was pulled deeper than he’d even thought possible. If Ari had possessed the breath for it, he would have begged, pleaded his case. As he fought against the increasing need to breathe, Ari thought that perhaps his life was the cost of the Great One’s help.

Unable to fight his body’s need for air any longer, Ari breathed in water, lungs spasming as he choked. His last thought before the darkness closed in was of how he’d failed his people.

 

Ari awoke to a horrible aching body, a burning chest and throat, and bird song. The first two caused him to groan, an action that made his throat protest even more. What had he—eyes snapping open and sitting up abruptly as he suddenly remembered his encounter with the Great One, Ari groaned again as his whole body protested.

“Foolish.”

The voice came from Ari’s left, causing him to turn, but not even the pain could overcome his sudden awe at the man before him upon seeing that in the stranger’s face were the same slitted twilight eyes that had judged him. The skin that was not covered in ridges of iridescent scales was the same blue green of the ocean water, and the length of his hair shone every color of the rainbow, depending on how the light hit it. “You’re—”

“Kai,” he interrupted. “You may call me Kai.”

Ari bit back the protest that he couldn’t possibly be so informal, not when his fate depended on this being. Twisting to kneel, Kai was suddenly at his side, stopping the motion.

“I am not a god.”

If not for the sunburn already causing his face to glow red, Ari was sure that he would have flushed. Was he that transparent?

“You are far from the first to seek me out, but you are the first to seek me with a pure heart. Do you not feel the bond?”

 _What bond?_ Ari almost asked, but before he could voice the thought, he felt Kai’s presence blossom in his mind. It should have been overpowering, but instead it left him feeling protected. “Kai?”

Kai kneeled at Ari’s side, a smile stretching his mouth wide.

Ari’s eyes were drawn to the sharp teeth.

“Forgive my appearance. It has been many years since I’ve taken this form. I attempted to emulate your likeness, but it seems some traits stubbornly refused to change.”

Raising his hand, Ari hesitantly traced the ridge of scales on Kai’s brow. “You’re beautiful, no matter your form.”

Both the touch and the words made Kai’s smile widen, his gaze suddenly sliding over the length of Ari’s body.

The air between them seemed to heat, and it was only then that Ari realized they were both naked. He couldn’t help the way his eyes were drawn to Kai’s groin, a strange seam resting there instead of the penis he expected.

Noting the look, Kai pushed Ari down on his back. “The bond calls to be strengthened. I would have you. If you do not want this, tell me now.”

Tangling his fingers in Kai’s rainbow hair, Ari pulled Kai down to him. “Do your worst,” Ari challenged with a smirk.

Clearly not one to back down from a challenge, Kai slanted his mouth over Ari’s, one hand knotting in his hair, forcing his neck back, and the other trailing lightly over his sunburnt skin before plucking none too lightly at a peaked nipple, drawing a startled moan from Ari which Kai took advantage of.

Not to be outdone, Ari slipped his hand between their bodies, his fingers tracing the seam he found there, smirking against Kai’s lips when Kai’s hips jerked and he moaned into Ari’s mouth. A growing wetness covered his hand as Ari teased the flesh there, and suddenly his hand was filled with the throbbing length of Kai’s slick cock.

Kai licked a wet line across Ari’s jaw, sharp teeth teasingly scraping dangerously close to delicate flesh as he panted while Ari’s hand explored the shape of him, the ridges and bumps absent from the human’s penis. 

Ari could feel the way his approval heated Kai’s blood further. Releasing his grip on Kai’s hair, Ari pressed their hips closer, moaning as their cocks slid wetly against each other and arching his neck to give Kai more access to it. The danger, the realization of just how powerful Kai was, and that he was his, wrenched a moan from deep within his chest.

With a growl, Kai pulled back, kneeling up as he pushed Ari’s legs apart and back, opening Ari to his hungry gaze.

Hooking his hands behind his knees, Ari spread himself wider, his eyes drifting along the length of Kai’s body, familiar and yet strikingly alien. His eyes locked on the strange shape of Kai’s cock, the dark blue a striking contrast against the lighter skin of his body, larger than anything Ari had ever taken, larger than he thought he could safely take, but he couldn’t help but want it.

Kai couldn’t help but smirk and teased his slick length against Ari’s hole, watching the way the muscle flexed. Again and against he slid along the length of Ari’s crack until the area was practically dripping with his fluids.

“Fuck me already,” Ari suddenly growled, clearly having enough of Kai’s teasing.

Never should it be told that Kai couldn’t follow orders, and he slowly pressed inside, sliding out slightly before slipping back in just slightly deeper.

Still too impatient with the slow movements, Ari wrapped his legs around Kai’s back, pulling him deep, and they both cried out: Kai had never been in anything so tight, and Ari was certain that Kai’s length would burst from his stomach at any moment. A glance down at his stomach had Ari groaning as he realized that he was so full of cock that his stomach bulged from it.

Feeling the sudden jolt of Ari’s fear, Kai’s gaze dropped to Ari’s stomach, and he couldn’t help the way his hips jerked, his hand pressing down against the bulge and causing them both to cry out again. “You were made for me,” Kai breathed, eyes locked on Ari’s stomach as he pulled out and sunk back in, watching the way that Ari’s stomach flattened and rose with each thrust.

It should have hurt, it shouldn’t have been possible, but it was the best thing that Ari had ever felt. A sudden flash of an image from Kai’s mind drew a full body shudder: Kai in dragon form, albeit much smaller than the one he’d first seen, fucking into him as loops of sinuous flesh curled around his body.

“That’s impossible,” Ari refuted as he pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around Kai, so that he was sitting on Kai’s lap, moaning as Kai managed to slip marginally deeper.

“Tell me no,” Kai demanded.

Instead Ari placed a kiss upon Kai’s lips. “I’ll deny you nothing.”

Before Ari’s eyes, Kai’s form shifted and stretched, his face elongating as those same eyes stared at Ari with awed hunger. Ari’s hand scrambled for purchase along the shifting length of Kai’s body as the flesh in his ass suddenly grew larger, crying out as it was proven that his body could still hold more.

Kai’s body curled around Ari’s, pressing his cock up against his stuffed stomach, and wrenching a choked moan from this throat.

“I hate you,” Ari bit out as he felt Kai’s smug amusement, but the words held no heat.

“You’re perfect,” Kai rumbled, the sound vibrating through his length where it wrapped around and buried _in_ Ari’s body.

Blindly reaching up, Ari grabbed at the tendrils sprouting from Kai’s chin, pulling his head down, and kissing around his snout, and his body shook in orgasm, cock pulsing wetly between them, as he clenched around the impossible cock trapped within his body.

That was enough to set Kai off, and with a massive roar, he pulled Ari off his cock, and all but painted Ari with his come as he exploded.

Still panting and shuddering through the aftershocks of the best orgasm of his life, Ari couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation as Kai’s orgasm finally wound down, leaving smug contentment in its place. “Okay, big guy, think we need a bath now.” 

In response Kai’s form stretched again, thickening and lengthening, and Ari found himself deposited on Kai’s back, just below his shoulders. 

Ari shouted and groaned as he began to slide off, sensitive bits sliding ~~horribly~~ deliciously across Kai’s scales. 

“Problems, rider?” Kai asked, amusement clear in his voice and across the bond. 

“Next time we’ll see who does the riding,” Ari muttered under his breath, yelping as he was suddenly dumped none too gently into the shallows. Sputtering as he rose, Ari pushed his sodden hair from his face, and glared at Kai who’d taken human form again. 

Sensing the direction of Ari’s thoughts too late, it was Kai’s turn to yelp as Ari tackled him, sending them both sprawling in the water. Given that Kai could hold his breath for much longer than Ari, it wasn’t really a fair fight, but Kai’s shock at Ari’s audacity was reward enough.

When they finally both pulled themselves from the water, the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, and Ari shivered slightly at the coolness of the breeze. 

“Come, let me start a fire for you,” Kai offered, leading the way back to his makeshift camp. “Tomorrow we will seek out your village.”

A pang of guilt suddenly shot through Ari because he hadn’t thought of his people since he awoke.

“There is no shame in taking a moment’s pleasure. I know more than most, how rare such things can be. Your people will tell tales of your bravery one day.” 

“Of how I tamed the mighty dragon?” Ari asked, mood suddenly lighter.

“Of how the pureness of your heart drew him more surely than any moth to a flame.”

Suddenly humbled, Ari swallowed thickly, reaching up to pull Kai into a kiss. 

_Someday you’ll believe me._ Kai’s words drifted through Ari’s head, but he pretended he didn’t notice.


End file.
